Odd Della Robbia/Gallery: Season 3
>> More images of Odd in Season 2 Earth 5 ulrich sweetheart.png|Odd with his hair flat and short in X.A.N.A. Awakens part 1. 6 class.png|Ulrich seems stressed with his "brand-new roommate". 16 something's going on.png|Odd with Sissi. Odd 0700.jpg|In his sleepwear. Triple sot 292.jpg|Rescuing the stone Odd. Odd 0709.jpg|Blushing after seeing Sam again in Final Round. Le pretendant 236.jpg|Odd in the interface shown to be attacked. Odd 1092.jpg|Being backed into a corner. tumblr_lvrawadZjx1qfh7oz.png|Leaving the cafeteria. Odd 0812.jpg|Reading the Kadic News. Odd 0695.jpg Triple sot 398.jpg|Relaxing. Triple sot 093.jpg|Ulrich and the two Odds see the third emerge from the scanner. Triple sot 102.jpg|Three Odds due to a error in triple trouble Triple sot 130.jpg|The real Odd leaves his dorm, whole the other two try to stay out of trouble. Triple sot 143.jpg|They keep themselves busy. Odd laughing because of Jim CL 53.PNG|Laughing at the video of Jim. Odd begging CL 53.PNG|Odd begs to see Mr. Delmas. Sabotage 043.jpg|Talking about the monsters with Ulrich. Fausse piste 076.jpg|Odd sulking for his Tamagotchi in False Lead. Aelita 388.jpg|Odd using a cream to get rid of his foot odor. Aelita 389.jpg|But the cream seems worse than his foot… Virtual Droit au coeur 342.jpg|Heading to the Core of Lyoko on a Manta. tumblr_lzjqytjLhM1qlvb12o1_500.png|Firing a Laser Arrow at a monster. tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo4_400.png|In Sector 5. Odde.png|Aiming at a lone Kankrelat. Tumblr lwuks2FiDs1r7wla3o1 500.jpg|Firing crouched down. Effects of a Manta double blast.png|Being effected by the beam with Ulrich. Ulrich and Odd get Hit.png|Odd and Ulrich our hit while on the Overboard. Yumi 1034.png|Odd cannot help Yumi as she's devirtualized. Yumi 1033.png|Riding the Overboard with Yumi holding on. 53 cat climb.jpg|Odd cat climbs up a pillar in Sector Five. 20 funky tower.png|Odd and Ulrich await answers from Jeremie. 17 odd gets virtualised.png|Odd checks out his Lyoko avatar when first being virtualized. Cddc.png|Cat running up the stairs. Surmenage 322.jpg|Painfully devirtualized in the Mountain Sector. Triple sot 376.jpg|Taunting a Blok. Tarentule au plafond 334.jpg|Odd and Ulrich being cured in a tower. Tarentule au plafond 042.jpg|Odd and Ulrich glow red after being it with the Hallucinogenic Beam. Triple sot 010.jpg|Riding through the sector on his overboard. Triple sot 003.jpg|Odd fires at three Bloks on his Overboard. Sabotage 022.jpg|Odd is stuck in mid-air in Sabotage. Sabotage 009.jpg|Firing Laser Arrows while Ulrich handles another monster. Odd_0748.jpg Odd_0918.jpg|Odd yells at his "named" monster. Odd_0936.jpg|Standing in the Mountain Sector. Sabotage 010.jpg|Using his Shield. Sabotage 016.jpg|Odd becomes bugged up yet again in mid-air. Sabotage 375.jpg|''"Odd!"'' Sabotage 365.jpg|They get ready to dodge a Megatank's beam. Sabotage 023.jpg Sabotage 320.jpg|Odd is bugged up in the Ice Sector. Tumblr lwukd5taQG1r7wla3o1 500.jpg tumblr_lzai79nxU01qlvb12o1_500.png|Angry. Odd Manta Riding.jpg|Odd Manta rides in Sector 5. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 299.jpg|Odd climbs away from the Krab in XANA Awakens part 2. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 239.jpg|Greeting Yumi after she enters the Ice Sector. tumblr_lzlsgaY9q81qlvb12o1_500.png|Odd smiles after defeating a X.A.N.A. possessed Ulrich. Odd about to jump CL 53.PNG|Manta riding. Ulrich saving Odd just at time CL 53.PNG|Odd is saved from being crushed. Fausse piste 345.jpg|Being saved by Yumi from the Digital Sea. Fausse piste 276.jpg|Climb up the Mountain wall. Shield.png|Odd using shield. Code Lyoko - The Mountain Sector - Greenery.png Odd hiding behind the frozen up Blok.PNG >> More images of Odd in Season 4 Category:Odd Category:Season 3 Category:Gallery